Reality
Reality was a heavyweight robot from The Netherlands built by Team BonX, Team Metal Skull Robotics, Team KODOX and Team Tie-Rip which competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a four-wheeled invertible box-shaped robot with a grey and white paint scheme. Reality is armed with a spinning drum with the weapon motor inside the drum but surprisingly lacks a feeder wedge. It was based upon the team's featherweight Equinox. While it performed decently (not counting the USA vs. The World match), it failed to advance further than the preliminary rounds. Despite the success, Reality wouldn't return for Season 4. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Reality's first ever match was against SawBlaze. The match started very poorly for Reality as they were quickly shoved against the arena barrier by their opponent, whom then brought down its saw. Despite its attempts to evade SawBlaze, Reality again found itself under pressure from SawBlaze. However, Reality managed to get underneath SawBlaze and cause some sparks with its drum but this didn't affect SawBlaze at all. Eventually, Reality damaged the middle fork of SawBlaze and got underneath again before time ran out. In the end, the judges awarded a 3-0 unanimous decision to SawBlaze. Reality's next fight was against DUCK!. The match started off pretty evenly with neither robot gaining control. However, Reality managed to maneuver to the side of DUCK! and tore off a tire. However, DUCK! wasn't giving up and was using its plow to deflect the blows. Reality was nearly flipped over before its speed controller broke, resulting in Reality not moving anymore. Reality was counted out, giving DUCK! the win by KO. Up next for Reality was Lucky, which had finished runner up in the Desperado Tournament. When the match began, Reality made the first hit, delivering sparks off of Lucky. After some more maneuvering, Reality attacked again, dealing even more sparks. Reality then delivered a big hit on Lucky that flipped them over. Lucky was quick to self-right and continued to attack so Reality continued to hit back, delivering another hit which left Lucky driving in circles. However, Reality wasn't very mobile after that hit because the speed controller went into thermal overload. Somehow, Reality managed to regain just enough mobility to drive towards Lucky and deliver another blow. Lucky was no longer moving and was counted out, giving Reality the win by KO. Reality next took part in the USA vs The World tournament to face HyperShock in hopes of earning a win and a point for its team. The match was off to a very poor start for Reality as they took the better of multiple impacts from HyperShock, leaving a big gash in Reality's drum and damaging it's front armor. As the match wore on, Reality's weapon stopped working because some motor magnets broke but they were still able to fully drive. However, by this point, their opponent had lost drive on one side, then eventually stopped moving completely as smoke began to pour out. HyperShock was counted out, giving 1 point and the win to Reality and The World. In a last-ditch effort to hopefully make the top 16, Reality was put up against Mohawk. The match was pretty even to start as neither robot was able to do much damage upon the first impact. However, Reality started to take control by bending the front lip of Mohawk's wedge upward, making it harder for Mohawk to get any sort of attack. Reality continued to attack as Mohawk approached, causing more and more damage with each hit. Reality soon got the decisive hit that threw Mohawk onto its side where it couldn't self-right. Mohawk was counted out, giving Reality the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot is gonna hit you with the Boehemian Slapsody. Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Here on this Fight Night, there's no escaping REALITY!" "From Holland, if it were a beer, it would be a Dieneken. You're about to be Blackout Junk. Here to pour it on, it's REALITY!" "Last night, I had a dream. There were two robots in a 20 foot tall box about to rip each other to shreds. Well, it turns out it wasn't a dream at all. It was REALITY!" "This bot is so scary the dark is afraid of it. "Boo! Ahh!" It's REALITY!" "This bot won't be on The Smash-ler or America's Next Top Bot-tle. It's fast and loud and will make you naked and afraid. It just might be the deadliest catch. Throw away the scripts. It's time for REALITY!" Trivia *Reality was one of multiple robots to appear on the BattleBots website as a competitor for the 2019 season despite confirmation that the robot was not competing that year. Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Dutch Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses